Last Chance
by jjjc
Summary: Soon after the Voyage of the Dawn Treader, the Pevensie children travel back in time to ancient Camelot to save the legendary Merlin, aged 20. Takes awhile to get to the saving part. T for safety, likely to be changed.
1. Home

**Merlin TV series and The Chronicles of Narnia crossover**

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic so be aware, The story starts after the Voyage of The Dawn Treader for the Pevensies, and  
after the season 2 finale in Merlin. I haven't seen season 3 yet, and I have no intention to change the TV series, and everything  
in the first two seasons happened. I hope you enjoy! We start with the Pevensies.

Chapter one: Home

"Susan!" Lucy called to her older sister . " Look Peter, Edmund, there they are!" She pointed to three figures still aboard  
the ship. Peter, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie were all waiting for their parents and sister to get off the boat from America,  
where the trio had spent the entire summer. Peter had spent his summer with old Professor Kirke, studying. While Edmund  
and Lucy had gone to stay with thier Aunt and her family. Nearing the end of the holidays Peter had taken a train to pick up  
his siblings, and they all went to greet Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie and Susan back home.

" Home. " Mrs. Pevensie sighed contentedly, dropping her suitcase in the hallway of their house.  
Her children all shared sorrowful glances, and listened to thier parents tell all about the trip abroad.  
" Oh the White House was so astounding Peter," Susan assured him. " You definitely would have liked it."  
Edmund tried to stop from groaning for his parents sake. " That's great Su." He muttered. " We got you all presents!" Mrs.  
Pevensie announced happily. "Peter, you first dear..."

That night, after supper and long after their parents had fallen asleep the four children finally managed to speak with one  
another. "Susan! You wouldn't believe it!" Peter exclaimed softly, running into the girls room. Edmund was trailing in  
behind him. "They've gone back! " Peter looked around eagerly for Susan, but frowned when he saw her, curled up in a ball  
on her bed and sobbing. " I know." She mumbled. "Lu told me." Peter sat down on her bed and gave her a gentle hug.

" What's wrong Su?"

"Oh Peter everything's wrong! Lu and Ed... they...they went back, and now they can't ever go back, none of us can! And Aslan... Oh why must he be so c-cruel?" She leaned on Peter's shoulder as tears ran down her face and onto his shirt. Peter sighed. " I know Susan, but he must have a reason, I'm sure he'd never harm us without a reason."

Susan shook her head. " I wish we could just forget about it."

"Forget?" Edmund protested. "How can we forget? We're Kings and Queens of Narnia Susan, we can't just pretend  
it didn't happen."

" That's exactly the point Edmund, it happened, and there's no chance of going back, we have to accept that we're staying  
here now! " She wailed.

" Yes Susan, accept it. But we mustn't forget, ever." Lucy comforted her sister solomly. " Narnia taught us far to much to simply  
forget.

Susan hugged her sister, and the two boys hugged Susan. " Now," said Peter," tell us what happened, exactly as it happened."

* * *

" Peter? "

The high king looked up, and saw his mother staring kindly down at him.

" Yes Mum?"

" Peter dear,I was wondering if you'd go to the market and pick up the groceries?'

"Sure Mum" He answered tiredly.

His mother frowned. " I wouldn't ask you to do it dear, it's just we're all so tired..."  
Her son grinned. " No problem Mum, where's the list?"

As he walked out of the neighborhood, Peter saw four boys his age, the street bullies and tried to quickly pass them.  
"Oi Pevensie!" The biggest of the group jeered. " Running errands for mummy?" One of the boys pushed him.  
Peter tried to ignore them. They're just bullies, he told himself. it's not worth it, I'm better than them.  
One of the boy's threw a ball he'd been holding at his face, but he caught it with one hand. " Oi! trying to  
steal our ball Pevensie? " The biggest spoke again. " We were using that." He aimed a punch at Peter who  
dodged, and dropped the ball. " Ooh Pevensie... pick it up for us... " " Why would I do that?" Peter  
snarled. All of the boys sneered. " Because idiot, we're your betters, and you stole it."  
That was too much for Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia, Emperor of The Lone Islands. He hit the boys,  
all four of them were scimpering around like the cowards they were within ten minutes. " Let's get out of here!"  
The leader whimpered, and they all retreated to wherever their homes happened to be.

"Peter Pevensie!"

He groaned, it was his mother.

" Peter, what on earth are you doing?" She shouted, running down the walk. " I send you outside to get groceries and you  
start wrestling!"

" Look Mum, I can ex-"

"Explain yourself can you?" She said putting her hands to her hips. " I know what happened, I saw it all."

" Really?" Her son asked doubtfully.

"You shouldn't have taken their ball Peter."

" I didn't take it!" He protested.

His mother scowled at him. " How very childish Peter Pevensie, what you did, and now denying it? Give the list, I'LL  
do the shopping, and when I get back YOU will go and apolagize to those poor boys."

Peter glumly hung his head and watched Mrs. Pevensie walk off. "Unfair." he muttered.

" Why must I be treated like a child!" He yelled once back in his room. " No respect, no honor! I'm sick of it! At least the  
professor he treated me with dignity."

" I understand Pete," Edmund offered. " At Aunt Alberta's I went to the park once, there was a girl there who was dealing with a  
rather unsavoury character. I scared him off, and offered the girl a hand, but she tugged her purse close to her chest and ran  
off."

" How is that the same?" Peter asked, irritated.

" People don't listen to you, they don't respect you, they don't trust me and they don't want my help, Susan's loseing faith."

Peter smiled sadly. "And what of Lucy?"

"Well," Edmund said slowly." She's flooded with faith, but she has to watch us deal with our struggles and it puts her down."

"We should be strong for Lucy then, if we must be strong."

* * *

" Your majesty?"

Lucy jumped. Who?...

She stared at the boy in front of her, he had blue eyes and a freckled face, with red hair. He was wearing rather ragged clotheing,  
and was staring at her with alook of wonder on his face.

"Excuse me?"

" Queen Lucy." The boy bowed. " It is an honer to finally meet you."

Lucy gaped at him. " How do you know...?"

" Forgive me your highness, but I cannot tell you my name. Your royal siblings will soon be joining us, and then I can explain."  
The boy stood silently near her, and she stared at him for a bit.

" Err... I don't wish to be rude..." She muttered.

" You would never offend me Highness." The boy smiled.

" Alright then, how did you get into my yard?"

He laughed. " I flew my Queen."  
She frowned, about to ask him how exactly he'd flown, but just then Peter, Susan and Edmund tumbled out the door.  
" Lucy." Peter said. " You have a friend over?"  
" No, not really." She said.  
" Your Highnesses!" The strange boy exclaimed.  
The three older children stopped, and turned their heads towards Lucy. " I didn't say anything. " She promised.  
" Please, Kings and Queens listen to me," The boy said quickly. " My mistress said you would not want to listen."

"Your what?" Susan cried.  
" Please your majesties! You are losing faith, and my mistress wishes to give you one last great adventure, a thousand years  
ago, a young man was executed because of a hatred of all things magic, it is said that four children saved the young man,  
children from the future. My mistress believes you to be those children."

" Right, so you want us to save him." Peter rolled his eyes. " How-"

Edmund held up his hand for silence " Let's just humor him shall we?" He asked his brother, turning to the boy.  
"Let's say you're not mad, who is it we have to save?"  
The boy shook his head. " I do not know, someone important. You will be peasants, my mistress is sorry to inform you,  
and at least one of you must find a position in the royal household, that is all I'm aloud to tell you."  
"And if we were to agree to this-" Edmund began. " Which we're not" Susan added. Edmund nodded. " But if we were,  
couldn't you tell us where and when we'd go to?"

"Oh yes highness, I almost forgot," the boy nodded eagerly. " You are going to ancient Camelot, in the time that Arthur  
is prince."

" But I thought Arthur was king?" Lucy asked.

" Not yet highness."

" It doesn't matter Lu," Susan said. " we're not going, it's mad. And being servants otherwise?" She made a face.

" Well why not Susan?" Peter said. We wouldn't be going to Narnia, but it might brighten our spirits. I say we go."

The boy grinned. " Your decision has changed the tide High King, because you are the leader, the others will follow.  
You will go to Camelot, no changeing it."

" My siblings choices matter as well though." Peter protested.  
" Good heavens Peter!" Susan screamed.

The boy was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Lucy asked, looking all around the yard.

" I'm going inside" Susan sighed.

" No wait Su!" Edmund yelled.

The door frame to the house suddenly crashed into the ground.  
" What the... " Peter said loudly.  
" The whole house is falling apart!" Lucy screamed.  
" So's the yard"  
" How?"  
The house fell down, the yard seemed to be sinking into the earth, the houses next door were disappearing.  
Then suddenly, the yard came back up, only it wasn't the yard, it was grey cobblestone, the house built itself up  
again, but it was a number of houses, people started milling around, like ghosts at first, then with color, and finally  
substance, real living people.

The noise of a bustling city suddenly came swooping down on them, and people started pushing the Pevensies out of  
the way.

They were in Camelot.

A/N: Okay, so not very good. I didn't really want to write this part, but if I hadn't said anything  
about the boy and his mistress you'd have no idea what was going on later. I'm not happy with this chapter, and  
I hope I can do better than this. **~ jjjc**


	2. New Friends

A/N: Okay it's me again! We're starting with Merlin this time,and I'm a bit more comfortable with this chapter since it's where I originally started.

Thank you Narnia Queen for your support! I do need to revise the first chapter, but I also want to get this chapter up and I don't know if I have the patience to fix it.

I would suggest anything written by Feste The Fool, especially "Graced of Aslan" If you came here through Narnia fanfics, OR "The Trials of Friendship" By TeenMuggle for those partial to Merlin.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Chapter Two: New Friends

"Merlin!"  
The warlock groaned. What was it this time? He swerved around, frowning at Prince Arthur, who was sitting at his table staring at the food Merlin had just placed before him. Merlin walked up to the table, glancing longingly at the open doorway behind him. He'd finished all of the necessary chores, even taking time to scrub all that blasted armour early, even though Arthur had said he'd been summoned for a privet audience with his father for the morning. He didn't want him to come did he? It was privet after 'd hoped that while his "master" was otherwise busy he could examine a magical text on time travel that Gius had managed to save from the kings wrath when the old physician found the book in the palace library earlier that week. It was a rare document, even before the purge not much had been known about the art of time traveling. It'd seemed terribly interesting, a few minutes away from work wouldn't hurt anyone, but no, the crown prat of Camelot had something else for him to do.  
"Yes Arthur?" he said, not bothering to feign politeness.  
Arthur scowled at him. "It's perfect." Merlin raised his eyebrows. "What's perfect?" "My breakfast." Arthur stated.

"So?"

Arthur stared at him. " So when was the last time you did anything right? My food is always messed up, the breads shaped funny, the meats cut wrong... did you polish my boots?"  
Merlin nodded, not at all put off by the change of subject.  
"I see you made the bed, are the sheets attended to?"

"Yep."  
"My clothes?"  
"I'm not a moron."

Arthur snorted. "Sure, what about under the bed? you always forget under the bed."  
"Already done ."  
" I want to practice later, is my armour clean?"  
" Yes sire."  
" My... horses?"  
" Clean and fed."

Arthur glared at him. "Every thing's done?"  
"Um... yeah?"  
"Merlin!" Arthur roared. "I was in a perfectly good mood! Why'd you have to come along and ruin it you idiot?"  
Merlin blinked. "Excuse me?" "Here I was, happy as a clam..." Arthur ranted. "then you come and do something as abnormal as doing work!"  
"What-"

The prince stood up, went over to his bed, threw a pillow at his manservant, and grinned. "Why are you in such a good mood?"  
he said teasingly. "You'd have to be happy do do everything on time,rubbed off on you have I?" he gave him a knowing look.  
"Don't worry about me, nothing could spoil my mood, even a great buffoon like yourself."  
Merlin rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Why are you in such a wonderful mood M'lord?"

Arthur frowned, looking almost sorry for him. "I killed the dragon." he said simply.  
Merlin laughed. "Well technically you only frightened him away, but yes he is gone, and has been for the past two weeks,  
why weren't you happy then?"  
"Really Merlin," Arthur scoffed. "We had to keep watch in case it came back, repair the damage it made, bury the dead. Now we're all done!"  
Merlin tried to ignore the title "it" that his friend had bestowed upon Kilgaraah.  
" Yes well, I'm glad your feeling so good." he said. "Sorry I did my job correctly, see you later." He turned to go.  
" Oi! In an awful hurry Merlin? Come back."  
He groaned again.  
"Yes?"  
"What is it?' Arthur demanded.

"Nothing"  
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing."  
Arthur frowned. "You're ruining my good mood."  
"Well I haven't anything to say!" Merlin retorted.  
"Haven't you?"  
" I haven't."  
"You haven't?"  
" Nope."

He sighed. "Well it doesn't matter, nothing could spoil my mood."  
"Really?" Merlin asked skeptically.  
"Really!"  
"Really?"  
"Really."

Merlin coughed, tired of the game.  
"What about Morgana?"  
Arthur suddenly became solemn.  
"Father's sending search parties after her." he said softly. "I think that's why he wishes to speak with me."

Arthur's mouth gave an odd twitch. "Worried about Morgana eh Merlin?" he said slyly. "I told you not to bother,  
my father will kill you if he finds out."  
However annoyed he was at Arthur's incorrect assumption that he was stricken with the Lady Morgana, Merlin couldn't help but give him a silly grin. "What about Gwen?" he teased.  
Arthur blushed. "That's different."  
The other snorted. "Sure... Gius might be needing me... aren't you supposed to be speaking with your father?"  
"Damn." Arthur exlaimed as he ran from the room.  
Merlin laughed and shook his head, cleaning up the remnants of his majesties food before heading off to the physicians quarters.

Unfortunately, about halfway there, he ran into none other than the lady of said majesties affections, Guinevere, carrying a large basket of clothing "Oh Merlin!" she gasped. "Thank goodness... can you help me?"  
"Err... "  
"Thanks, I have to wash these." she said, nodding to the basket. "I had to leave my pail at the well, I couldn't carry both, will you take it to my house?"  
Merlin nodded sadly.  
"Thanks again." Gwen smiled, walking away.  
Merlin trudged down to the well, cursing his luck.

Bending over to grab Gwen's bucket, he bumped heads with another boy trying to get water.  
"AAH!" The boy cried as the cold liquid splashed all over him.  
"Sorry." Merlin mumbled.  
"Fine, fine." The other boy answered, crouching down to get his own pail.  
Merlin looked at the stranger, he had dark blond hair and hazel eyes, lean muscles and slightly broad shoulders, he was wearing a white, now soaking shirt, brown trousers, common boots, and he was a bit pale.  
That was his physical condition, there was something about the boy,who looked about 15 or 16 years old, that Merlin couldn't place, he was for some reason strongly reminded of Arthur, yet the presence the boy gave off seemed so much bigger, in every way.  
Something about the way he held himself, how he looked as though he was trying in vain to fit in, the way his young eyes seemed to show age and knowledge.

Merlin could barely make it out, but he saw a long scar from the boys ear to his temple.  
Abuse, that's what it could've been, or an accident. But it made him seem braver, nobler.  
"Excuse me," he said. "but I don't believe I've met you before, are you traveling?"  
The boy didn't seem to be paying much attention, he looked off to the side as he said,  
"Hm mm... yeah, traveling."  
Merlin didn't notice.  
"You know, an inn would provide water for you, if you don't have one I could point you in the right direction. There are three or four in the city."  
The boy shook his head. "Actually, my siblings and I came here hopeing to settle down." He smiled. "I... I suppose that because I've been traveling so long I was just used to saying it."

Merlin laughed and the boy let out a weak chuckle.  
"I'm Merlin." he said, holding out his hand.  
The boy took it, giving it a firm grasp instead of a shake. "Peter Pevensie."

He has a surname?

Merlin shook himself. "Nice to meet you Peter, I hope you don't mind my asking, but do you have work yet? I know you may have just arrived, and if you haven't a proper job or lodging I'd be more than happy to show you around."  
Peter nodded gratefully. "Yes thanks, my brother and I had some work yesterday afternoon hauling firewood, but it's done now and we're nigh out of gold..." he paused thoughtfully, as if afraid he'd said too much. "my siblings are thirsty,I should probably take this water to them."  
Merlin nodded. " A friend of mine asked me to take this bucket to her house, it's just up there." He pointed to Gwen's home.  
" And our wagon's just past that." Peter told him. "Come along? I would like the help."  
"Of coarse." The two walked away from the well and towards Guinevere's house. " So," said Merlin. "where are you from?"  
"Oh..." Peter looked uncomfortable. "tiny little village, doubt you've heard of it... Finchley. Quite far away."  
"I haven't heard of it." Merlin admitted. "Quite far? Is it ruled by Uther?"  
"Err.. no I don't believe so."  
"I'm from Earaldor," the sorcerer continued. "My uncle is the court physician. I help him, but I'm also Prince Arthur's manservant."  
"Oh?" asked Peter with mild interest.  
" Yeah, what about your family? you said you have a brother, I don't. Wish I did though, I'm an only child, my mother raised me."

They stopped, they'd reached Gwen's house. Going in, Merlin saw that the maid was already there.  
"Merlin finally!" She scolded. "What took you so long?"  
" I bumped into someone," he answered, gesturing to Peter standing in the doorway. He looked a bit dazed.  
"Gwen, Peter. Peter, Gwen."  
"Pleasure I'm sure." Gwen smiled. "Now Merlin if you would put that on my pot..."  
Merlin did so, and he and Peter left.

"She seems like a nice girl." the boy grinned.  
"Yeah." Merlin shrugged. "She's like a sister to me, closest thing I have to one... she's also one of my best friends."  
Peter nodded. "Lucy's like a best friend."  
"Who?" Merlin frowned.  
"Oh!" Peter laughed. "My little sister, she's the baby of the family, so not exactly like a best friend, I've another younger sister,  
Susan, and my brother Edmund. I'm the eldest. Ah here it is."  
They'd arrived at a small wagon, leaning closely to the wall of the guards house, it didn't look to be the sort of wagon to be pulled by a horse, more like a large goat cart. It had bundles pushed to the back, while a few blankets were sprawled over the rest of it,it seemed the four had slept there the night before.

Merlin felt a bit sorry for them, not haveing an inn, he could read later, why not try and help?  
Two figures stood near the cart, girls, both clutching bundles. One, a child, no more than 11 or 12, possibly 13.  
She had golden yellow hair, big blue eyes, and a wide smile. She looked as though she wanted to explode with happiness,  
as though it was the brightest day Earth had to offer. When in fact it was a gray, dull, and rather chilly November morning.  
She watched all that was going on with great excitement, whether it was the juggler performing his tricks or the grumpy man attemting to bribe his horse into crossing a large puddle with a carrot stick.

Her sister on the other hand, seemed almost scared to be standing where she was. Almost, but not quite. She held her bundle tightly and warily glanced at the strangers around her.  
She had raven, silky hair, deep brown eyes, and a beautiful pale face. Merlin had a deep sense of perception, even if it was sub-consious. He could tell there was something off about her, about all of them, but especially her. Something about the way she reluctantly seemed to accept the city's cobblestone roads, yet glared at the package in her hands. She seemed to be someone who desperately wanted to be somewhere she didn't belong, which wasn't Camelot, and was disgusted by anything that would remind her of home.

Merlin took a quick look at the wagon, and saw underneath the blankets a boy, only his head sticking out. He seemed to be asleep, so his eye color was debatable, but he had black hair, freckles, and a pale face like his two older siblings, then turned back to staring at the raven haired girl.

"Peter!" the child exclaimed.  
"You took so long! Did you get the water? Oh thank Aslan, Ed's terribly thirsty, and tired to by the looks of it! Oh Peter isn't this city amazing? It's soo pretty! Such fun, everybody's talking about a dragon, it's extremely interesting. Susan and I were hoping we could have some fresh bread today, and maybe a bit of dried fruit. We had such a late supper last night, but I think I'm starting to get hungry, not having had breakfast yet..."  
She paused. "Oh? Who's this Peter?" She looked up at Merlin expectantly.  
"I'm Lucy," she said kindly, Lucy Pevensie, I suppose you've already met Peter?"  
He laughed.

"Yes I have Lucy, my name is Merlin."  
Lucy's eyes widened and she giggled. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance sir." she said, giving him a hurried curtsy.  
"Ahem..." Peter coughed loudly. "Ed!"  
The boy in the wagon sat up.  
"Hm...?"

His brother shook the water bucket, and Edmund jumped down.  
"Finally!"  
"Ed, this is... Merlin, Merlin, my brother Edmund." Peter introduced them.  
Merlin nodded, trying not to frown, he wasn't sure if Lucy calling him "sir" was jest, or some sort of mistake.  
"And this is Susan." Peter continued. "Hello Su," he smiled at his sister. "you heard Merlin's name?  
Susan nodded rather stiffly, but her eyes were wide as well. "Pleasure to meet you Merlin."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"She's still getting used to it." She whispered to him.  
He nodded. "Gooday to you miss Susan." He said smiling pleasantly as he could.  
Susan's mouth twitched.  
"Well... Unfortunately I'll eventually have to return to work, but I can stay for a bit."  
Peter nodded. "Do you know where we could find a room? A house is a bit out of the question at the moment and an inn..."  
" Too expensive I know." Merlin grinned. "But conveniently..." he shook his head sadly. "Mrs. Uni-fight lost her husband and both sons during the dragon attack. They were all knights and she has a good enough sized house, Sir Uni-fight was a lesser knight of a small noble family and the king wasn't to concerned about her, other things to deal with."

Looks of surprise crossed all four of the Pevensie's faces and Peter's slowly turned to a scowl.  
"That's horrid!" Lucy cried.  
"Shh..." Edmund said soothingly.  
"What kind of king isn't concerned over his own people? No matter how low in social status?" Peter growled.  
"One of his own knights!"  
"Pete!" Edmund said in a warning voice, glancing at Merlin.

Peter nodded and took a deep breath.  
"Er... anyway," continued Merlin. "she's taking in boarders and living in her kitchen, they didn't have any servants.  
I heard that the dining area, her son's bedroom, and the study are still empty."  
"Thank you Merlin." Edmund said thoughtfully.  
"It's so sad." Merlin was surprised to hear Susan mumur. "She lost her whole family? Poor woman."  
"Actually," Merlin said carelessly, "she has a daughter, barly three."  
"Oh!" Susan exclaimed, bursting into tears.  
Lucy ran forward and hugged her sister, crying as well.

"What's this about a dragon attacking?" Peter asked worriedly.  
Merlin turned nervously away from the emotional Pevensie girls.  
"I wouldn't worry about that, about a month ago the great dragon the king had imprisoned er... escaped and attacked Camelot killed a good amount of people."  
Merlin's stomach dropped painfully while saying this, and he grimaced at the memory of cutting the chains that had kept Kilgaraah underneath the home of Uther for so long.  
"I suppose in a way it's good for you because so many jobs will be availible..."  
All eight Pevensie eyes opened wide.  
" But Prince Arthur scared it away nearly 3 weeks ago." He finished proudly.  
Lucy and Susan stared at him.  
"You can't just scare a dragon away." Edmund told him doubtfully.  
"Er... really?" Merlin asked, worried and interested. How did he know about dragons? WHAT did he know about dragons?  
"Ed wouldn't know." Peter said quickly, sending a glare at his brother. "But it doesn't seem very probable does it?"  
Merlin shrugged, knowing full well that Kilgaraah would never return.  
"Dunno, but the declared the crises over and everything's going back to normal now." He looked over them all, they didn't seem convinced.  
"How is it that you don't know? I haven't been out of the city lately but the people coming in seem to have heard the news miles ago."

Peter shifted uncomfortably, finally Edmund spoke. "Um... we didn't take the main roads."  
"Merlin?" Susan said quickly. "Do you have any idea where a specific job slot is empty?"  
Job slot?  
"Well I know that the head groom at the royal stables was killed, and his sons taken his place. But he'd already worked there, so he might be needing an extra hand."  
Susan smiled.  
"I'd love to see you again when we have a house Merlin," Lucy said. "talk about something besides work and death."  
Susan visibly squeezed her hand.

"Could you show me to Mrs. Uni-fights?" Peter asked. "I had quite a time finding the well."  
Merlin laughed. "Even though it's just over there?"  
"He went in the other direction!" Lucy grinned.  
"After I told him to go the other way." Edmund rolled his eyes.  
"Come on Merlin." Peter said quickly, "wouldn't want you to be late for work, if you would show me the boarding house..."  
He and Peter made a quick getaway from the boy's teasing family.  
"They're very nice Peter." Merlin told him. "Funny to."  
Peter smiled. "A bit too funny I'm afraid. Lucy's right Merlin, I hope I'll run into you again,it'd be nice to have a friend in Camelot, maybe we'll see you sometime."  
"Pleasure meeting you and your family Peter," Merlin said. "here we are, Mrs. Unifight's"  
Peter thanked him and began to speak with the widow, Merlin quietly walked away.  
It had been worth it, meeting new people. They seemed nice enough, if a little odd.  
Merlin glanced at a slip of paper he'd seen fall out of the Pevensie's blankets when Edmund had jumped out of the wagon. It read,  
"From the mistress."

**Okay! Hope you liked it. Whether or not you did, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Constructive criticism is highly appreciated ****and I like to know what I could change, add, or stop. **

**I think for each chapter I'm going to recommend two stories, one for Merlin and one for Narnia, anyone who knows **

**about good, non-slash fics should review and suggest something so I can check it out.**

**I hope to have 5 reviews by different people by the time I write the... 3rd or 4th chapter.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay chapter three! Thanks to all those great people reviewed! I think I might change the rating to like... a K... but it might get a little bloody later on. It's weird, I never thought about how Peter get's the job he gets, somehow he just popped up at work one day and the whole thing unfolded. This is an itsy bit pathetic, I'm not really satisfied with how he does manage to get employed:(

If you like Narnia fics that are about the Pevensies when they were toddlers, check out "I want My Nose" By Valiant Flower.  
This is on my favorite's list and if you want somthing about Merlin, then I'd suggest "Oh where is my Heirson" By Roweena Renee, but ONLY if you like crack/goofy fics, because it isn't serious at all. Roweena Renee is on my favorite author's list, 'cause we all need a laugh now and then, and I like to laugh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Okay, reeeal quick:  
There's a gold coin, which is the biggest.  
Silver coin, half of a gold.  
Erm... bronze coin, half of a silver and a quarter of a gold.  
and... copper coin, 2 of these = bronze, 4= silver, 8=gold.  
Really not that important, but it might come in handy later.

Chapter Three: Work

"That was Merlin?" That was the most powerful warlock in-"

"Lucy!" Edmund chided softly. "We don't want to be talking about magic, remember yesterday evening? It's illegal."

"Oh yes." Lucy sighed.

Susan cringed a bit. " I hope we get the room," she said, "even if it is going to be uncomfortable just living in a dining area or something near to that. I suppose we'll have to make do though, being trapped here."

"Oh don't be so melancholy Susan!" the younger girl laughed, "This isn't something awful we must do, it'san adventure. Surely, like Peter said, it isn't home, but it's better than grey, odorous, mechanical, 20th century England."

Susan lifted her eyes to the sky. "Have you looked around you Lucy? It's cold, a bit wet, with all these animals it _certainly _smells, and there's hardly going to be any proper conveniences here being servant class."

"But it's so lively Susan!" Lucy protested. "Even if it's a city, you can still feel the earth, and every-thing's so new, I just love the smell of horses, haven't you missed it?"

"Lucy do stop babbling!" Susan snapped.

Edmund, do you know how much gold we have? If we have enough to pay for a week's rent? Depending on how much it is. I certainly hope our brother doesn't agree to a ridiculously expensive price, we

don't know how things work around here."

Lucy opened her mouth to protest against Susan's subject changing, seeming a bit hurt at her comment, but Edmund gave her a look that told her to remain silent.

"We have a copper coin Su," he answered. "we were under-payed when we loaded that wood yesterday, apparently we should have gotten 3 coppers each, instead of one each."

Susan sighed. "That's not good, none of us have work! I wonder how we'll ever pay rent, or how Peter will even convince anyone to let us actually _rent_ a room.

We're children! We won't even be hired for proper jobs, Peter only looks 15, it will be a miricle if he gets a job, let alone

any of us, and there's so many other things we'll need. That boarding house doesn't seem to be a proper place, more akin

to a house without a stove that's only one room and that one pays for."

Lucy frowned at her sister. "You're awfully pessimistic Susan, the lady that sent us here seems to have provided for most things, excluding food and gold."

Susan blushed, "I'm aware of that, and I'm sorry for not being happy to be here Lucy, it's just- confusing."

"For us all I believe." Edmund nodded. "I have to admit, this will be difficult, did either of you notice how quickly we've fallen into a mixture of court speech and a more modern way of speaking?"

Susan glanced at her sister. "No actually I haven't."

"Oh dear." Lucy murmured.

The three siblings frowned at one another, what exactly could they do about something like that?

"Let's not think about all this right now," Edmund sighed. "how's about we look through these packs while we wait for Peter?"

His sisters nodded silently, and slowly began opening the cloth wrapped parcels that had appeared in along with the wagon.

"What do you think of Camelot Ed?" Susan said as she picked through an assortment of weaving materials, the "lady" seemed to know quite a bit about the royal four's hobbies.

"It seems fine," Edmund shrugged, examining a decorative knife. "it's obviously been undergoing a lot of construction though."

"Obviously," Lucy grinned, then she gasped. "By the lion..."

"What is it Lu?" Susan asked worriedly.

Lucy stared at them, her jaw dropping.

"It can't be..." she muttered.

She was holding a small wooden flask, flat with no carvings at all, Lucy lifted the lid, and sniffed.

A wondrous aroma filled her nostrils, the faint remembrance of England leaving her, as well as that of Camelot, a smell so spicy and warm she just simmered down into it, and so cool and sweet that she had to close her eyes to savour it's delight. She did so, and sighed contentedly.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

She saw her brother and sister looking at her uncertainly, their new possessions forgotten for the moment.

"Oh you two won't believe this, it is what I thought it was, it must be!"

"What Lu?" Edmund asked rather excitedly. Susan bit her lip, still seeming worried.

"Smell." The youngest girl instructed simply, handing her brother the flask.

Edmund sniffed the contents, he smiled, then frowned and shrugged. "Smells good, what is it?"

Lucy sighed again, this time annoyed.  
"It's juice of the fireflower of course! How could you not tell?"

"But the fireflower doesn't grow in this world Lucy, the lady couldn't have brought it here could she?" Susan asked.

"It has to be the fireflower," Lucy insisted. "I know it is, I smelled it all the time, I've used it..."

"I don't understand how it could be," Susan continued, "I would think that you know, but how-?"

"Oh you don't believe me!" Lucy wailed. "I wish I could prove it, if only one of us had an injury of sorts, I daren't waste this, precious gift it is and all!"

"Perhaps Lucy, we should wait for a better time?" Edmund said tiredly, now stopping the third argument between his sisters.

"When we do have wounds you can try to tend to us with it then, or else use those herbs and such that are also in the package of yours."

Susan smiled gratefully at him, sending an apologetic look for being typically herself and causing the disturbance.

"I'm sorry," Lucy laughed. "I just thought that you didn't believe me, and... well you hardly ever disbelive me..."

Susan raised her eyebrows. "If I recall correctly it wasn't ever I that didn't believe you sister dear, at least not in a direct way.I mostly stood to the side."

"A very bossy side at that." Lucy rolled her eyes.

* * *

Arthur stormed out of the castle and into the courtyard, shivering slightly in the nippy air.  
At last minute he avoided a small, muddy puddle that had collected in a hole where there was no cobblestone.

He walked swiftly, not paying attention to where he was going, he just needed to get to some place he could cool down.

His father, his stubborn, arrogant father, rarely had Arthur met a man with those to qualities quite as strong as Uther's; besides himself.

"Arthur!"

The prince looked up, and saw that he was a foot away from running into Merlin, who had been running towards him, though he hadn't noticed.

"Wha-?"

Arthur leaned back onto his heel so he wouldn't run into the incredibly clumsy Merlin.

"Watch it Merlin! do you have to jump in front of me wherever I go?"

He glared at him angrily, but Merlin didn't falter under his gaze, he grinned.

"You think I would WANT jump out in front of you?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, only Merlin would dare give him such a cocky look, any of the other servants would just shrink back

if he'd glared at them like that, except maybe Guenevier, but only at certain times, when in her special way she could tell he wasn't truely angry at her.

"Well then." Merlin sighed, seeing he wasn't going to answer. "What's wrong?"

"The conference with my Father," he shook his head. "it didn't go too well."

Merlin nodded. "I suppose you and the king had an argument?"

"Not excactly, he just did some things I didn't agree with."

"Ah." Merlin said as casually as possible. "What-eh sorts of things?"

"Oh yes Merlin, this will affect all of Camelot I'm afraid, and while your thinking only of yourself and of your personal well fare, I might as well tell you that I'm in a very bad mood." Arthur said mockingly.

"Oh all right then," Merlin shrugged. "What did he do to make you angry?"

Arther was silent a moment, then said, with a deadly edge in his voice, "He's forbidden me from sending knights to go after Morgana."

Merlin gasped,  
"Wha-at? But, it's Morgana...but she's his ward- and- but- I don't get it..." he stuttered.

If Arthur had been in a better mood, he would have laughed at what in his opinion was just another example of the idiot's infatuation with his adopted sister.

"He is sending someone after her though of course." he muttered indignantly, even though he was angry with Uther he wasn't about to let _Merlin _question the king's authority.

"What do you mean? if he's not sending the knights-"

Arthur held up his hand.

"Quiet Merlin! He won't send the knights because he says they're all needed to defend Camelot right now."

"Ah, that makes sense," Merlin nodded eagerly, "what with the peace treaty with the rest of the kingdoms failed and all-"

"No -we just had a dragon attack, and as you put it so well this morning, it may or may not come back." Arthur snorted.  
"Instead, my father has sent messengers around calling for...help from mercenaries."

Merlin stared at him in horror.

"The king has called for... bounty hunters..." The prince cringed. "So that they will go and search for Morgana, they will be well rewarded."

"That doesn't make any sense." Merlin mumbled.

"I know that, I don't understand why he honestly thinks that people like that will be honorable in any way, Father's also imposed more taxes, because of the attack."

"But-"

"Quiet." He said warningly.

"Really, my lord" Merlin scoffed,"Where were you going anyway? Off to rescue Morgana on your own, without a horse or even your sword?"

Arthur glared again. "Honestly Merlin, I'm not as dense as you are, I was trying to find a place to calm down. Then you come along and start pestering me with questions."

Merlin smiled mischievously. "You know, you seemed to be going in the direction of Guenevier's house

"I was certainly not"

"Was too"

"Merlin, really?"

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes. "Fine, anything else?"

"What are you talking about? You're the one that barged over and started pestering me." Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Right..."

"Fine, he was gibbering on near the end of the conversation about looking more impressive and intimidating."

"Gibber...Ah!" Merlin said, obviously trying to seem intelligent. "That's another reason he's not sending the knights-"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME." Arthur growled. "Somehow being more impressive means having more servants."

"What! Will I be paid less?"

"Shut it Merlin, my Father wants me to hire someone for the knights, not like a personal servant, someone to help all of

the knights during training sessions, but I don't want to waste the time, you do it." He turned to go,  
"And in fact you can be in charge of him, he'll be your responsibility,make sure he knows what to do."

The prince marched away, back into the castle.  
"I expect you to have hired someone within a few hours!" he yelled. "You can spend the rest of the day teaching him the basics, I won't need you."

Merlin nodded after him.

"Oh and Merlin," Arthur warned, turning around quickly. "Don't mess anything up will you, last thing I need is two idiots like you."

* * *

"Sorry mate, but I really don't think we need another stable-boy around here." The man said to Peter.  
Peter nodded and sadly turned to go, but as he began to leave the stables, he was stopped by Merlin.

Merlin ran up quickly to him, gasping for air as he kicked up a pile of manure on accident, sending it flying everywhere.

The stable-hands cried out unhappily and cursed him for making a mess, again. He grinned gooffily and apologized, then turned to Peter.

"I was looking everywhere for you," He announced. "are you still looking for work?"

Peter glanced at the head stableman, who was now muttering things under his breath as he barked out orders.

"Yes."

"Good," Merlin sighed happily. "I can't find anyone who's interested enough. You'd think that a chance to serve as a squire for all of the knights would be considered an honor, guess I shouldn't have complained so much."

"The knight's squire?" Peter asked, confused. "Don't they each have their own?"  
Merlin shrugged. "They want another one... don't ask. Are you up for it? It's not a piece of cake."

Peter grinned. "It's a bit sudden, and odd, but I think I could try it."

Merlin looked relieved. "Now I don't have to run all over the city with this silly mission, honestly, I'm expected to walk up to people and ask if they want to work for _Arthur_, as well as the other helmet heads,it isn't as though I've nothing else to do."

The two of them began to walk out of the stables.

"Hang on," Peter said, "I thought you said you'd already looked around?"

Merlin bit his lip and Peter laughed.

"Thanks for helping me, I managed to get rent at Mrs. Unifight's."

"Sure," Merlin smiled. "I have to show you all the things Arthur expects to be done, nobody bothered to tell me, and I got into an awful lot of trouble."

A/N: Wow, months. So sorry! I now have a more complete plan of the overall story though, and the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I have no excuse, I'm lazy, and I hope my readers haven't forgotten about this. Please Review! I'll give you virtual pie,  
Apple, Cherry, whatever you want.  
As for my story recommendations... pfft... I dunno, I may stop recamending stuff, not enough time.


	4. Preview and AN

**A/n: As It is forbidden for writers to have solely A/N chapters, I will give small... preview of the next chappie, however, do not expect this fic to be updated anytime soon, I am going to go through massive editing that will (with hope) fix my sloppiness.**

**I apologize to anyone who might be reading this, if they've stayed** **with me all these months.**

**1**. **_I will not be updating until I have completed writing the story_**

**2**.**_ I will be editing the previous chapters._**

**and 3**. **_Thanks to all who are bothering to support me, or have bothered to support me!_**

_" Peter's always going to wait for you Ed, you know that. Don't take advantage of it, we can't convince him otherwise."_

**_"Mad, all of you." Edmund shook his head. "How is it possible to be my cheery self if you lot continue waking me with all the screaming and scolding?"_**

The girls didn't have any work yet, but it was fine for now. The four had already decided that Susan should take care of their room, since Lucy, though ever the cheerful worker, wasn't best suited to the task of keeping house.

_Rather pathetic I know, but I don't wish to spoil anything OR break the rules._

**_jjjc_**


End file.
